The problem of locking lids to receptacles such as trash cans is important and includes making a good solid lock which will not allow the lid to fall off or spring open when the receptacle is roughly treated or knocked over. At the same time, the lock should be easily effected and released, having due regard to costs. This invention provides a relatively simple and inexpensive solution, wherein the locking structure includes a double lock.